


The Gettysburg Redress

by kissedbydragonfire



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21914863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbydragonfire/pseuds/kissedbydragonfire
Summary: Flynn gets left behind by the team at the Battle of Gettysburg and Lucy is freaking out about it.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	The Gettysburg Redress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newisalwaysbetter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newisalwaysbetter/gifts).



> This is my Garcy Secret Santa to @to-hell-with-oblivion / newisalwaysbetter. Whump isn't exactly my forte, but I hope you enjoy it.

**_July 3, 1863, Gettysburg, Pennsylvania_ **

Leaving Flynn behind is the last thing Lucy wants to do, but neither he, nor Wyatt, give her much choice in the matter. Two Rittenhouse operatives are chasing them, shooting wildly in their general direction, as they sprint towards the Lifeboat’s hidden location. They’re able to successfully prevent and kill the first Rittenhouse sleeper, but they still have two more to deal with, not to mention the Confederate Army breathing down their neck.

They decide to split up to find the sleeper, with Lucy and Wyatt heading over to the Confederate side and Flynn and Jiya the Union. Normally, she would partner with Flynn, but given the circumstances of how Confederates feel about black and _brown_ folk, they decide it’s best for Jiya to steer clear of them. Since Flynn isn’t able to find a Confederate uniform large enough for him, Wyatt gets to play rebel this time. It’s not an ideal situation, but when is it ever when it involves Rittenhouse?

After figuring out that Rittenhouse is planning to assassinate Major General George Meade, Lucy and Wyatt sneak their way back towards the Union lines. Wyatt steals the uniform of a dead Union solider and they creep back into the fray, searching through the billowing smoke for their teammates. 

When they finally make their way towards Cemetery Ridge, they stumble upon a shocking site. As if the guns and cannons flying in every direction weren’t bad enough, she spots Flynn in the middle of the melee fighting with the Union soldiers. Her breath catches in horror, but reality sets in fast as a bullet whizzes past her ear. Lucy scans the area in search of Jiya, but can’t seem to find a trace of her. 

It terrifies her to even think of something happening to him in general, but especially since she still hasn’t told him how she feels. She had finally worked up enough courage to do it, when the Mothership jumped to Gettysburg.

Her eyes flash back to Flynn, just in time to see the soldier next to him take a bullet to the leg and crumble to the ground. To her surprise, he drops down as well and pulls the wounded soldier back from the front line. It’s only then that she realizes what she’s just witnessed. Flynn wouldn’t have done that for any random solider. It was either someone vital to the battle, which she doubts since they were fighting in the vanguard, or it was…

_Oh, no. What was Jiya thinking?_

Wyatt yanks her wrist and they weave through the chaos until they finally come across their teammates. Flynn is compressing Jiya’s leg wound and it doesn’t look good. He lifts Jiya into his arms and begins to rush in the direction of the Lifeboat.

“We have to get her back to the present. There’s nothing they can do for her here and I’ll be damned if I let them amputate,” he spits with venom.

She loves that Flynn cares enough about Jiya to have such a visceral reaction. If it had been Flynn that was injured, Lucy knows she wouldn’t have been as calm. It must be serious if he’s acting this way, so she knows they need to get a move on.

Lucy tries her best to keep up with them, as Wyatt guards their backs. It’s during this retreat that the remaining Rittenhouse goons rain down a barrage of bullets upon them. They take cover behind a tree and Flynn sets Jiya down on the ground in order to return fire. Lucy kneels next to Jiya, rips a scrap of cloth from her dress and presses it onto the wound. Flynn covers Wyatt’s retreat to the tree, then they both return fire from their defensive positions on either side.

Suddenly, a group of Confederate soldiers join the Rittenhouse operatives. They are greatly outnumbered now and don’t have the proper defensive position or enough ammunition to stave off the assault.

“Get the girls to the Lifeboat!” Flynn shouts at Wyatt.

Wyatt nods, then leans down towards Jiya.

“Can you walk if Lucy and I help you?”

“I can make it,” Jiya declares stubbornly. 

Lucy and Wyatt lift Jiya to her feet and begin the trek to the Lifeboat, as Flynn continues to fire from behind the tree. If she would’ve known what Flynn would do next, Lucy would have found some way to stop him. She thought he was only covering their retreat and would catch up shortly; and he did once or twice. The second time he did though, he whispered something to Wyatt that Lucy was unable to hear.

Once they get Jiya inside the Lifeboat, Wyatt orders Lucy aboard. She only obeys the order once he confirms Flynn is right behind them. As soon as she’s inside as well, he orders Jiya to jump.

“No, Flynn is still out there!” Lucy cries.

“He told me to get you two out of here and come back for him. Lucy, we _need_ to leave _now_. Jiya has already lost too much blood.”

He slams the button to close the hatch door. Lucy looks to Jiya to back her up, but Jiya seems to be in her own world.

“Lucy, if Jiya loses any more blood, we could be stranded here. _Permanently,”_ Wyatt whispers.

“We can’t just leave him here all alone. I’ll stay behind with him,” she suggests, as she begins to unbuckle her seatbelt.

It’s too late. Jiya has already initiated the jump sequence.

It takes four hours for the Lifeboat to recharge and even longer for Jiya to be even remotely ready to pilot again. Lucy paces the bunker, stares at the clock, taps her fingernails on the kitchen table; anything to keep her busy while they wait. Her brain can’t stop conjuring horrific scenarios of what could happen to Flynn, which is seriously unhelpful at the moment. If anything happens to him, she’ll never forgive herself.

Cemetery Ridge was the center of the Union line, the site of the infamous Pickett’s charge, where twelve thousand, five hundred members of the Confederate infantry commenced an assault. Later, it will be referred to as the “High-Water Mark of the Confederacy,” since the South never fully recovered militarily or psychologically from the battle’s aftermath. _This_ , is where they have left Garcia Flynn to fend for himself.

By the time they climb back into the Lifeboat, she’s chewed her nails down to nubs. She anxiously awaits the jump, repeating over and over again in her head that he will be just fine. They will land and find Flynn and jump right home. _Easy peasy_. 

Jiya has to stay with the Lifeboat, her ankle injury impairing her ability to walk, let alone run. That leaves just Lucy and Wyatt to wander the battlefield in search of Flynn. Night has fallen now, the dead littering the battlefield and the wounded still being brought in. They also have no idea if Flynn took care of the Rittenhouse sleepers or not, so they also need to confirm the mission has been completed.

They decide to split up to cover more ground. Lucy flits between the medical tents, desperately searching for Flynn under the guise of a wife looking for her husband. Wyatt is checking with the soldiers and combing through the piles of bodies on the battlefield. She’s grateful he volunteered to look there, because she doesn’t think she’d survive if she found Flynn dead. 

The agonizing screams and moans of the wounded surround and fill her ears. The blood, gore and deprivation stain and mar her vision. Even she has to admit that she was not truly prepared for the horrific reality of the bloodiest battle of the Civil War. Lucy searches throughout the night, doubling back in case Flynn was brought into one of the medical tents while she was searching elsewhere. 

As the morning sun breaks the horizon, she runs into Wyatt. She knew it was only a matter of time before Wyatt would want to abandon the search. It’s not exactly a secret to anyone that the two men don’t get along.

“Lucy!”

“Did you find him?” she asks with baited breath.

“No, but I found the Rittenhouse sleepers dead in the brush near the tree. Flynn managed to do his job. Meade is alive and well,” Wyatt responds.

“We need to find him!” Lucy exclaims.

“You lookin’ for someone ma’am?” a voice calls out from behind her.

She spins around frantically and finds a boy in his late teens with a bandage around his head.

“Yes. He’s about 6’4-”

“Ma’am, they’re still bringing the wounded down from Cemetery Ridge. The man you’re looking for could be among them. It was way too chaotic for me to know who I was even next to during the battle, so a description is really not going to help me know if I’ve seen him or not,” the boy answers honestly before walking away.

“Lucy…”

“We’re not leaving without him, Wyatt!”

“But, Lucy-”

“Don’t but Lucy me. You can leave if you want. I won’t until I find him. Dead or alive, I will find him!” she states vehemently.

Suddenly, a commotion at the top of the hill catches her attention. The wounded are being ferried down the hill to the medical tents on stretchers. She takes off running towards them, despite Wyatt’s protests.

As soon as she crests the hill, she gasps at the line of stretchers coming down the path. The sheer magnitude of war is on full display. She rushes down the path, glancing at each wounded soldier as she passes by. As she passes the fourth stretcher, she stops dead in her tracks. _Is it? Oh, no!_

She flies past the line of stretchers towards a group of men lying on the ground by the side of the path. She falls to her knees, tears streaming down her face, as she grabs ahold of his lifeless body. 

“Flynn! Flynn!”

He moans loudly and her heart skips a beat. _He’s still alive. Thank god._

“Don’t hurt me, please,” he mumbles deliriously.

“Flynn, it’s Lucy.”

“Don’t hurt me, please,” he echoes.

“I’ve got you. No one can hurt you now,” she answers, as she cradles his head gently.

Dirt, blood and grime cover his face, neck and hands. Blood oozes from his head and ears, as well as from the bullet wound to his left shoulder. He’s never seen him this pale, this weak, this _helpless_. Every fiber of her being wants to pull him into her arms and rock him gently, but she’s afraid moving him will hurt him even more. But, she needs to get him out of here. He’s been through enough, she can’t subject him to nineteenth century medicine as well.

Wyatt suddenly appears behind her gasping for breath.

“Wyatt, help me get him up,” Lucy orders.

It takes all of Wyatt’s strength to get him off the ground. Once he’s upright again, Lucy takes one side as Wyatt bears the brunt of Flynn’s dead weight. They cobble through the line of stretchers back to the camp. 

“Lucy…”

“I’m right here, Flynn,” she reassures him, as they teeter from side to side.

It takes what feels like an eternity for the two of them to get Flynn back to the Lifeboat. Thankfully, Wyatt bears the brunt of his weight this entire time. There’s no way she could’ve done this on her own. It takes a herculean effort to get Flynn inside the ship. Wyatt and Lucy push his body, as Jiya pulls his arms from inside. Once they get him settled into his seat and harnessed, Jiya jumps back to the bunker.

It takes just as much effort to remove him from the Lifeboat, but the team manages to get him back into his cot. Agent Christopher brings in a doctor to tend to his wounds. Lucy has never seen him like this. He hasn’t regained consciousness yet, which worries her more than the bullet wound currently is. Flynn’s taken his fair share of bullets over the years and even Lucy knows it’s not a lethal injury. Yet, he looks like death and hasn’t woken up. The blood on his head is only from a superficial cut, but the blood from his ears appears to have the doctor just as worried as Lucy. The doctor informs Lucy and Agent Christopher that he has to transfer Flynn to a hospital.

“His head injuries are consistent with the concussive force of an explosion, yet there are no other signs consistent with a bomb or IED. I need to do an MRI. None of this is making sense,” the doctor explains.

Lucy does _not_ want him to leave her sight. She knows how much danger he’ll be in if they take him to a hospital where Rittenhouse could easily find him. He’s unresponsive and vulnerable and it’s tearing her heart in two. Agent Christopher agrees to the transfer, and to Lucy’s surprise, she allows her to accompany him.

The wait is agonizing as they run test after test. She needs to see him, needs to hear and know that he’ll be okay. She needs _him._

Finally, they wheel him back into his hospital room. Lucy springs up from her seat, eager to hear his prognosis from the doctor. The doctor balks about Lucy hearing about his condition, HIPAA and such and such. Again, to her surprise, Agent Christopher informs the doctor that Lucy is actually Flynn’s next-of-kin. Lucy doesn’t argue, but instead doubles down.

“That’s-that’s right! Doctor, is he going to be okay?” she pleads.

“He’s got a pretty severe concussion, but luckily no brain hemorrhage or subdural hematoma. One of his ear drums was perforated as well, but that’s not life-threatening. He should wake up soon. With the concussion, the only way to tell if he’ll have long-term consequences is to wait and see,” the doctor advises.

Lucy breathes out heavily, the relief washing over her now. She won’t be able to completely relax until Flynn wakes up, but at least she’ll get the chance to tell him how she feels after all. If he had died… 

She shakes the thought from her head, then slumps down in a chair next to his bed. Agent Christopher attempts to get her to come with her to get coffee, but Lucy staunchly refuses to leave his side for anything. 

Once Agent Christopher leaves the room, Lucy brushes errant strands of hair from Flynn’s forehead, as she pleadingly whispers for him to come back to her. She grips his hand and squeezes every so often.

“Come on, Flynn. Wake up, please,” she begs.

Eventually, she falls asleep at his bedside, her hand still gripping his, as if her connection to him is a lifeline.

“Lucy.”

She smiles as she hears him call her name. She knows it’s just a dream, but she misses the way he says her name. She misses his voice in general.

“ _Lucy!”_

She realizes a moment later that her hand is being squeezed and her eyes flash open in confusion. It takes her a second to recognize that he’s awake, but once she does, she flings herself at him with reckless abandon. He groans as their bodies collide and she pulls back and apologizes profusely.

“Lucy, it’s okay. I’m just glad to be waking up with all my limbs.”

“That’s _not_ funny,” she scolds.

She’s so ecstatic that he’s awake, she just now notices he’s still holding her hand, his thumb drawing circles absentmindedly.

“What happened?” she asks with concern evident in her voice.

“The man next to me on the ridge was hit by a cannonball. I moved out of the way just in time or it would’ve killed me as well,” he explains. “That’s the last thing I remember.”

“Why were you fighting?”

“After I took out the two sleepers, I waited for you guys to come back. When you didn’t, I did what I do best. I fought,” he responds.

“But, you didn’t have to. Did you honestly believe we wouldn’t come back for you; that _I_ wouldn’t come back for you?” Lucy asks incredulously.

“Maybe,” he answers hesitantly.

_“Garcia Flynn!”_

“I didn’t know you cared, Lucy,” he teases.

She pulls her hand free from his and cups his face gently.

“Well then…let me make it abundantly clear how much I care about you,” she whispers, as she kisses him softly.

He kisses her back with ardent fervor, threading his hand into her hair to pull her even closer. As they part, she whispers, “I won’t let that happen to you again. I will _never_ leave you behind.”

“Lucy-”

_“Never.”_

He smiles shyly back at her and her heart skips a beat.

“And, if you _ever_ even think of doing something stupid like that again, I’ll kill you myself,” she deadpans.

He laughs heartily and she breaks her stoicism a moment later. He takes her hand in his again, brings it to his lips and kisses her knuckles.

“I promise that I will run ever stupid idea I have by you first. Deal?”

“Deal,” she answers with a huge grin before leaning in and kissing him again.


End file.
